


New Year's Day

by riphunter



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier - Freeform, Cherik - Freeform, Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, Happy, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Song: New Year's Day (Taylor Swift), first happy fic i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riphunter/pseuds/riphunter
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song New Year's Day
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adlerirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerirene/gifts).



Charles woke up on January 1st to find the other side of the bed empty. He found his partner downstairs cleaning up the party from yesterday. Erik hadn’t noticed Charles yet so he took in the scene. Everyone was home in their beds recovering from a hangover but here was Erik cleaning up the mess. 

Charles laughed at the memory of how drunk Hank McCoy got the night before which gave him away to Erik.

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to help, zeeskeit”

“Who says I can’t do both”

Both of the men chuckled as Charles grabbed the broom to clean up glass that had broke.

“Shit”

Erik got up quickly without explanation for the expletive and only till Charles saw a red dot on the carpet did he jump into action. 

“Charles, I’m fine. Stay in the living room.” 

With his other hand, Erik squeezed Charles’ hand three times to let him know he was ok.

Charles was not great with blood and once he saw it was a minor abrasion did he resolve to the living room to continue cleaning up the mess.

“Is Jean still asleep?” 

Charles shouted to the other room

“As she has not come down yet I would assume so”

Erik came back and the two men worked in silence. Erik was so grateful to have Charles in his life. There was no one else he would clean up bottles with on New Year's Day.

“Happy New Years”

The two men leaned in for a kiss that quickly would have turned into going to the bedroom if not for the mess in the house. They broke apart as the two men internally promised to continue this later.


End file.
